Copos que contar
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Rika no es partidaria de estar de lo más alegre en Navidad, Midorikawa tampoco. Esa tarde echaron  a la basura la tristeza que cargaban,  sin contar que no serían los únicos. Mostrando los regalos más valiosos, que no se pueden tocar, que nunca se fueron


**OH KALAKAWA[…] ****¡KAPPUA! Gomen, la traigo en la cabeza gracias a mi BFFA adicta al Hawaiiano. Para empezar les confieso que la verdad la Navidad no me gusta pero no me podí****a quedar con las ganas de escribir un fic de Inazuma Navideño ¡y tampoco perderme la oportunidad de embarrarlos en tanta escena ridícula sea posible! *cof* sí, decía, espero que no me haya quedado mal. Hubo ciertas partes que la verdad me encantó escribirlas, otras medias corta-venitas pero ya no digo nada. Mejor léanlo ustedes. Inazuma eleven será mío cuando Handa salga vestido de renito cantando "****Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer****" *w* sería divino. ENJOY!**

-…Pasta: Lista. Cerezas y azúcar glas: Listas. Queso Gouda: Listísimo. Las pocas compras es lo bueno de estar sola en Navidad.-Para al GRAN mayoría de la gente, podría decirse "cuerda", la Navidad es la época más alegre y esperada por todos. Las personas abriéndole la puerta a los primeras días de diciembre ya están pensando en la cena, en los invitados, algún viaje por la temporada, la decoración de la casa, los regalos y todas esas cosas. Pero como al principio se señaló, no todos llevan dicho "rito" a cabo. Para otras es una época de soledad, depresión, quizá lo veían como el mes de la hipocresía y comercio absoluto. Rika Urabe no estaba entre una y otra; no tenía nada en contra de ver a montones de gente de un lado a otra con una sonrisa las 24 horas de día pero esos festejos simplemente le daban flojera y fue casi obligada a acostumbrarse. Sería un día cualquiera como desde hace ya 3 o cuatro años. Mirando una película en el televisor o sentada haciendo cosa y media en la computadora. Y sin un horario fijo, bajar al comedor cuando tenga hambre, y calentar loa comida. No era nada difícil. Después de todo preparar la cena para UNA sola persona no era complejo.

-¿Es todo lo que necesita?- Le interrumpió la cajera de la panadería sacándola de todo pensamiento.

-Sí, sólo eso.

-Gracias por su compra, y Feliz Navidad.

-Igualmente.- También estaba ya algo fastidiada de en todos lados desearle Feliz-lo-que-sea a medio mundo en donde se paraba. Y se sentía pésimo porque en esos momentos se podía decir que no le deseaba nada "feliz" a nadie. Caminó de regreso a casa soltando varios bufidos y suspiros en el trayecto. Sí, a se había acostumbrado a la soledad prácticamente todo el mes pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando sentirse frágil al mirar a ambos lados y ver a los padres con sus pequeños hijos, al grupo de amigos implemente conviviendo, a todo mundo celebrando ¿qué? Y era como si la época le restregara en la cara que ya no tenía una familia unida.

Una voz hizo que levantara la mirada encontrándose a cierto joven peliverde caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando un balón de fútbol.

-¡Midorikawa!- El aludido miró hacia aquella dirección proveniente de esa voz.

-Rika-chan, hola.- La peliazul corría a alcanzarlo y él hizo lo mismo.- ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Pues nada importante.- Confesó levantando las bolsas en sus manos.- Comprando la cena de hoy.

-Ya veo, para la familia.- Midorikawa sonaba algo desanimado al poner la palabra "familia" en su boca.- Debe ser especial.

-Pues la verdad sólo soy yo.- El peliverde la miró confundido.- Para mí estas fechas son como cualquier día normal. Mi padre se va con su novia, mi madre con mis tías y yo me quedo en casa. Eso es todos los años desde que tengo memoria.- Notó cómo él la miraba no con lástima sino impresionado y a la vez confundido. Él que todos los años deseaba una familia y ella que la tenía ¿la pasaba sola? prefirió no hablar más de ella.- ¿Y tú harás algo?

-Pues la verdad lo dudo.- Se rascó la cabeza algo apenado.- En Sun Garden hacemos una cena, no muy grande.- Aclaró rápidamente.- Y es todo aunque no me llevo tan bien con los demás. Me caen bien pero cada quién tiene sus "grupitos"

-¿Y Hiroto?- le cuestionó. Se le haría algo inusual verlo sin él.

-Me dijo que iría con el señor Seguro a ver los fuegos artificiales. Probablemente cuando llegara ya todos estarían dormidos.- Pateó la tierra cabizbajo. La miró ebozando una pequeña sonrisa más que fingida.- Bueno, nos vemos después y que la pases bi...-

-Mido, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a preparar la cena?- Se apresuró a cuestionarle.- Es que ahora sí no quería quedarme con el antojo y creo que se me pasó la mano con las compras. Alcanza muy bien para los dos.- Le extendió una de las bolsas pero al mismo tiempo incitándola a seguirla.- ¿Vienes?- El chico no aceptó enseguida. Sería la primera vez que le hacen una invitación que no fuera los mismos niños de rutina en Sun Garden. Le sonrió ésta vez sintiendo todo el agradecimiento posible hacia la chica.

-Me encantaría.- Aceptó complacido.

-Eso sí, me vas a ayudar a cargar las bolsas ¿eh?- Asintió y caminó a su lado. De vez en cuando bromeaban y el resto del camino platicaban de cualquier tontería. Se caían bien pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar así sin meter balones de soccer en la plática.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegaron a casa de la chica. Dejó una de las bolsas en le piso para sacar las llaves de la casa mientras Midorikawa hacía lo mismo para secarse un poco el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿No podrías considerar mudarte un poco más cerca?- Le reprochó en broma.

-No es que viva lejos.-Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.- Como te dije que pasé con la comida.- Abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar. Éste por cordialidad llevó todo el mandado hasta la cocina mientras Rika cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Pues bien.- Comenzó a sacar ollas, cacerolas, recipientes y condimentos. Se puso su delantal color violeta y recogió un poco su cabello con una cinta.- Vamos a preparar nada más y nada menos que Spaghetti blanco con crema y tres quesos (*¬*)

-No sé cocinar mas que cereal con leche y helado.- Rika se sorprendió y negaba con las manos en la cintura.- También para eso vine. Para aprender a cocinar.- Su rostro se suavizó y le extendió uno de los delantales del perchero.

-Tranquilo. Está bien.- Le calmó indicándole que se acercara a ella.- Vas a salir hecho todo un chef.

-Más vale.- Así pasaron la tarde, calentando, revolviendo, condimentando lo que fuera necesario. Mientras Rika le pedía a Midorikawa seguir revolviendo con la crema mientras ponía a calentar lo demás no pudo evitar sonreír más abiertamente mientras el chico no la miraba. Creía que volvería a ser como antes; llegar y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro mirar el televisor o incluso tirarse en la cama hasta el otro día. Pero tener ahí a Midorikawa aparte de alegrar la casa le ayudó a no sentirse sola de nuevo. Porque eso aunque no lo dijera lo añoraba. También sabía que de una forma estaba haciendo algo bueno por él, y no es que quisiera que el chico le agradeciera infinitamente o le besara los pies. Entendía que al vivir en un orfanato y en éstas fechas o era lo más alegre del mundo. Y con hacerle compañía aunque fuera una noche tratar de hacerle sentir alegría.

Llegó la hora de descansar. El reloj daba las seis de la tarde y en esa época oscurecía más rápido de lo usual. Pidió permiso a Rika para avisar que no llegaría a dormir ya que la chica le había brindado hospedaje (en un cuarto separado claro) y desearles que la pasaran bien. Rika en tanto acomodaba los manteles y colocaba las cacerolas en la mesa al igual el ponche* que había hecho en la mañana antes de irse. Se dio vuelta al oír pasos tras de ella.

-Mira que huele delicioso.- Exclamaba estirando los brazos un poco. Era la primera vez que andaba aquí y allá cargando cacerolas, moviendo cucharones y demás.- -Espero poder hacerlo solo de ahora en adelante.

-Te dije que saliendo de aquí serías un experto.- Rika encendió su estéreo y colocó uno de sus CD´s, algo no aburrido ni tampoco fiestero. Regresó y tomó asiento al igual que el peliverde.

-Itadakimasu!- Dijeron al unísono. Entre bocado y bocado Midorikawa no pudo evitar pensar en qué estaría haciendo Hiroto en ese momento. No porque lo necesitara, más bien que era un tanto extraño que pasaran una fecha así separados. Sin embargo no se quejaba de estar acompañado por Rika, sólo era nostalgia.

Después ambos comieron un trozo de pastel de tres leches y cerezas, uno sencillo que ambos cocinaron en poco tiempo.

Al terminar decidieron traer un par de juegos de mesa que la chica aún mantenía por ahí en su recamara. Y entre revancha y revancha debido al orgullo de ambos ignoraron que ya habían dado las nueve y media de la noche.

-Será mejor que recojamos todo esto.- Rika se levantó recogiendo los platos mientras él guardaba todo y apilaba las cajas y tarjetas.

-Bien pero yo gané.- La ojivioleta giró un poco la cabeza dándole una mirada burlona.-...Ya ya, ganase tú ¡pero por mínimo!- Rió un poco al ver sus pucheros y sus brazos cruzados. Midorikawa la haría reír tanto como pudiera. no hablaría solo esa Navidad.

-Ese niño...- Colocó los platos y vasos en el fregadero pero se distrajo al oír un ruido un poco fuerte proveniente de la sala.- ¿Qué tiraste, Mido-chan?

-Yo nada.- Se defendió.- Pero se oyen ruidos raros de tu chimenea.- Rika se secó las manos y corrió a ver.

-Yo no tengo chimenea.- Aclaró extrañada.

-Entonces provienen de tu techo.- Se acercaron un poco más entre ellos al oir fuertes y veloces pisadas efectivamente desde el techo. Ya no se escuchaban al llegar a una de las esquinas.

-¿Habrá sido una paloma?- Se trataba de convencer Midorikawa.

-O un gato.- Sintió como la tomaban de los hombros y la sacudían enfrente y atrás.

-¡He visto esto en una película!- Advirtió paranoico.- ¡Un monstruo lleno de sangre, venas alas se asoma por las ventanas mientras juego con su lengua imaginando saborear a sus próximas victimas! ¡Después de la cena vamos a ser comidos!- Cuando dejó de zangolotearla se tiró al piso meciéndose abrazando sus rodillas- ¡Ya comimos y seremos comidos!

-Cálmate, Mido.- Lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a levantarse.- Ha de ser un simple animal o no sé, un cartón que cayó al techo pero no un monstruo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Se abrazó de la chica al volver a oír las mismas pisadas pero ¿ahora dos?

_-¡Te dije que te trajeras la cuerda pero nunca me haces ca__so!-_ Se escuchó desde el techo, Rika reconocía esa voz a metros de distancia.

_-Ay perdón, señor perfecto.- _Y esa a continentes lejos de ahí.

-¿Puede ser...?

-¿Santa?- Trataba de pensar en cosas alegres aun sin soltarla. Rika se acercó más a la ventana cerca de la puerta de la estancia, y Mirorikawa temblando y sujetando su muñeca sin dejar de mirar a todos lados. Sin saber en qué momento y en medio de la oscuridad una cabeza se mostro de cabeza cual vampiro.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Pegaron el grito tirándose al piso, más bien Midorikawa tirándose y llevándose a Rika consigo. Pero ella cuando al fin abrió los ojos miró bien a dicho "monstruo" y acompañante.

-¿Fudo...y Kido?- El último saludaba desde la ventana mientras el ojiverde los miraba divertidos y claramente aguatándose la risa. Rika se apresuró a abrir la puerta como pudo ya que el `peliverde estaba sujeto de su pierna.

-¡Pudieron provocarnos un infarto! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Espetaba mientras los dos estrategas pasaban al interior de la casa.

-Hola, sí, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar.- Dijo haciendo más que obvio su sarcasmo. Rika suspiro tranquilizándose.

-Hola.- Ambos saludaron como si nada.- Gomen pero es que nos dieron el susto de nuestra vida. Vean a Midorikawa.- El aludido estaba recargado en la puerta en posición fetal.

-Ja, enfrenta a innumerables países en un torneo de soccer pero se asusta al ver a un sexy calvo con saco.- Se burló Fudo.- Algo así me esperaba.-El chico no tardó en reconocer aquella fastidiosa voz.

-¡Fudo!- Y como pudo se puso de pie zangoloteándolo por el cuello.- ¡Cómo te atreves a asus...¿Por qué estás vestido de Santa Claus?- Rika se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, tanto fue sus sorpresa de verlos ahí después de asustarse al imaginarse a Fudo como el monstruo del que le hablaba Mido-chan que no se había dado cuenta de la vestimenta de Fudo; efectivamente llevaba un traje rojo con blanco y plata un poco ajustado, la barba blanca (la cuál al instante se quitó), botas negras y el típico "gorro de Santa" en al cabeza. Ni en el sueño más aleatorio pudo imaginarlo así y no aguantó la risa. Fudo se limitó a encoger los hombros avergonzado.

-Esta así porque, aunque no lo crean.- Enfatizó.- Quiso portarse "bien" lo que queda del año.- Explicó Kido sonriente.

-¿Ya te cansaste de recibir siempre carbón?- Se burló el peliverde.

-¿Ya te cansaste de ser gallinita?

-...Touché.- Se rindió.- Fudo sin más remedio del saco algo grande que llevaba arrastrando sacó lo que parecía ser bastones de caramelo, para el Rika un pequeño oso de peluche no más grande que un balón de soccer y para el chico...había hecho una excepción; medio litro de helado Napolitano. Y aunque pareciera increíble se los dio de buena gana, nada de gestos ni reproches. Rika jamás tuvo la oportunidad de verlo pero qué lindo se veía Fudo cuando sonreía.

-¡Gracias Fudo!- Gritó a punto de abrazarlo de no ser por la mirada de advertencia que éste le mandaba, pero luego sus facciones se relajaron mostrando una abierta sonrisa.

-Venga.- Abrió los brazos y se dejó "mimar" por el amante del helado. Lo soltó fingiendo "endulzamiento".

-Gracias, Fudo-san.- Le llamó Rika, igual que hacía un momento lo abrazó asustándose un poco lo tierno que podía ser el estratega cuando quería.- Pero aún no entiendo ¿por qué no llamaron a mi puerta?-Preguntó separándose de él.

-Es que eso fue cosa aparte.- Interrumpió el chico de googles- Fue por una apuesta; si perdía tendría que "realizar su acto de buena fe" pero vestido de Santa con todo y comportamiento.

-Y después nos dimos cuenta que ¡no tenías chimenea!- Advirtió alzando su voz.- Caer por la chimenea, reírme y hablar como el gordo, tragarme leche y galletas...- Calló al ganarse un codazo de parte del otro estratega.- En fin, esas cosas.

-Ahhhh.- Asintió la chica.- Pues muchas gracias por lo de los regalos y por venir.

-No hay por qué.- Respondió Kido.

-Pues...les pediría que se quedaran pero supongo que tienen que regresar con sus familias.

-La verdad no.- Kido llamó su atención.- Mi padre y yo terminamos de cenar. Ahora recibió en la casa a unas personas de su empresa y supongo que tomará unos tragos con ellos en la residencia.

-Mi madre después de la cena se va con sus amigas a una discoteca...no me preguntes cuál está abierta hoy a ésta hora.

-¡Entonces quédense!- Casi obligándolos el de coleta. Pasaron a la sala cuando alguien más llamó a la puerta.

-¿Lo ven? así se pide pasar a una casa.- Les explicó Midorikawa. Rika volteó los ojos y fue a atender.

-¡Hola, Rika-chan!- Dijo una chica de tez blanca y cabello verde acompañada de dos chicos y con una caja en la mano.- Esperamos no molestar.

-No...para nada, Aki, pero...

-Hola.- Domon le dio un abrazo y saludándola al "estilo Ichinose" eso que hace con dos dedos y luego le guiña el ojo, eso que aún la ponía nerviosa cuando lo veía aunque ese asunto ya lo estaba olvidando un poco.

-¡Oye!- Se escuchó una tercera voz.- ¡Ese es mi saludo!- Se quejó.

-Ay, _sorry_, Ichinose.- Respondió con ironía.- Pero yo no veo los derechos de autor por aquí.

-Eres imposible.- Apartó sus ojos de su amigo y la fijo en la chica.- _Hi_, Rika.

-Hola, Kazuya.- Saludó. Ichinose estando frente a ella estiró un poco su brazo cerrando la puerta pero al mismo tiempo provocando un muy marcado acercamiento poniéndolos nerviosos a ambos.

-Y, ¿a-a qué se debe el honor de su visita? creí que estarían en sus casas

- Estábamos. Nuestras familias celebran juntas la navidad.- Explicó Domon

-Hace rato sugirieron ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en la plaza pero la verdad no quisimos ir.- Aclaró Aki.- Y como no hemos sabido de ti en un par de días pues creímos que sería buena idea venir a visitarte.

-¡Claro que fue buena idea!- Gritó Midorikawa desde la sala quitándole las palabras a Rika y haciendo que los tres recién llegados fijaran su atención en él.

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Fudo? ¿Kido? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Se sorprendió Ichinose mientras los tres junto a Rika pasaban a la sala con ellos.

-Bah, son muchas preguntas.- Bufó el rival no.1 de Kido.

-Larga historia...- Comentó Rika con un gesto algo nervioso y divertido en su rostro.

-Por cierto.- Habló la peliverde.- Te trajimos galletas.- Se acercó entregándole la caja que llevaba en sus manos.

-No se hubieran molestado.- Agradeció la delantera.- Voy a traerles ponche.

-¡Síiiii!- Definitivamente o Midorikawa estaba demasiado feliz por la compañía o seguía siendo un niño...un poco de ambos

-Te ayudo.- y las dos chicas se fueron a la cocina dejando a los demás conversando. Pero nuevamente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Yo voy.- Avisó Domon dirigiéndose a la entrada.- ¡Fubuki!- Eso llamó la atención de los presentes y de las chicas en la cocina. Tomaron las charolas con las tazas en ellas y salieron para comprobar lo del nuevo "invitado".

-Buenas noches.- Los demás correspondieron al saludo. Rika dejó la charola en la mesa de centro.

-Hola.- Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.- Pasa.- Se hizo a un lado dejándolo ingresar.- ¿Y qué te trajo por acá?

-La verdad...no sé.- Rika lo miró confundida.- No me veas así.- Le sonreí.- Sólo sentí que debía venir.

-Pues qué bueno que lo hiciste.- Confesó.- Hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba acompañada

-Tampoco yo.- Le susurró el delantero dirigiéndose con los demás.

El reloj marcó las once y media de la noche, y fue hora de regresar cada quién a su hogar. Kido aprovechó que lo recogería su limosina para ofrecer llevar a los demás a sus hogares.

-Gracias por venir.- Habló Rika mientras se despedía con un abrazo de los demás.- Seguro que los veo en éstos días.

-No te vuelvas a desaparecer ¿eh?- Interrumpía Kido a lo que Fudo asentía.

-Feliz Navidad Rika...y tú también, Midorikawa.

_-"Feliz: Ténganlo por seguro"- _pensaban ambos. Rika le había ofrecido a Fubuki quedarse y éste aceptó. Él, Midorikawa y Domon estaban en el portón del frente conversando, Kido, Fudo y Aki igual sólo que ellos probablemente discutían "civilizadamente" y Aki trataba de que llegaran a un acuerdo. E Ichinose estaba de nuevo en el comedor, había recordado que dejó su celular en la mesa de centro.

-Bueno...- Interrumpió el castaño llamando la atención de Rika. Ésta recargada en el marco de la puerta.- Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa.- Agradecía rascando un poco su mejilla izquierda.

- Al contrario.- Admitió sonriendo.- Gracias por venir. Ya había olvidado cómo era estar acompañada por gente que quieres éste día.

-Y debe ser siempre así.- Comentaba tomando por debajo una de sus manos.

-Ichinose, llegó la limosina.- Avisó Kido provocando que la soltara.

-Ay sí tú, humilde.- Se burlaba Fudo al mismo tiempo que se despedía e Rika con un ademán. Los demás terminaban de despedirse de Fubuki y Midorikawa los cuales no verían probablemente hasta el día siguiente.

-Te esperan.- Aviso la peliazul.

-Nos vemos.- Sin esperar un segundo más, se acercó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella por inercia cerró los ojos. Al sentir que sui cálido aliento se alejaba los volvió a abrir.- Feliz Navidad.- De manera fugaz acarició el mentón de ella y se fue.

-I-gual.- Le sonrió aun recordando a vivo fuego ese gesto de su príncipe. Al irse la limosina, Fubuki y Midorikawa ingresaron a la casa con ella.

-Uuuu ¿y esa sonrisa por qué, Rikita?- Le preguntaba el chico de coleta pícaramente.

-Por nada.- Sin embargo, él y Fubuki fueron los únicos que vieron por unos segundos lo que pasó. Decidieron dejarla en paz con su momento, sabían que era uno demasiado especial para ella.

Rika dormiría en su cuarto y ellos en el cuarto de huéspedes el cuál por una razón tenía dos camas.

-Gracias, Rika-san.- Dijo Fubuki al ingresar seguido por el mediocampista a la habitación.

-De nada.- Respondió a punto de cerrar la puerta.- Y no se les ocurra hacer coas yaoi.

-¿Cosas qué?- Cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Olvídenlo.- Bendito sea que ellos no sabían de lo que hablaba. Se colocó su pijama, apagaría su lámpara en un momento pero miró a su escritorio a lado de su cama. Sin motivo, se sentó en él y tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo a la vista. Miró a la ventana, el cielo estaba más despejado que de costumbre y las estrellas brillaban más, como compitiendo por cuál era la más hermosa y la que más acaparaba más miradas. Regresó su atención a la hoja y comenzó a mover el bolígrafo:

_Querido Santa:_

Se burlo de sí misma, de verdad lo haría. Simplemente era algo simbólico.

_Santa, Crishna, Buddha, Dios, Kami, Haditas o lo quien seas. Solamente te puedo decir que muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Sé que inconscientemente te lo pedí, llevo rogando por esto años, rogándotelo en silencio y hoy al fin me lo diste. Sé que tardaste un poco para asegurar que fuera de lo más especial. Hoy volví a experimentar lo que era el significado de "Feliz Navidad" y así será no sólo el próximo veinticuatro de diciembre sino todos los días. Y sí aun no es muy tarde quisiera saber si me puedes cumplir unas cuantas cosas más._

_*Que Mido pronto encuentre una buena familia. Es un niño súper tierno y bueno, se lo merece. O por lo menor que no vuelva a pasar una mala festividad como yo (y que ya no extrañe tanto a Hiroto-san)__._

_*Que Endo-baka se le declare a Aki. Lo haría feliz con galletas y sobretodo con su corazón._

_*Que Fubuki sepa que siempre puede contar conmigo o con nosotros cuando quiera. Sé que es su primer año aquí, y que no tiene familia. Por eso no quiero que esté solo. O mejor: ¡Que todos los años venga y así hacer le mega pachangón!_

_*Que Domon encuentre una novia pronto que lo quiera. Es súper gracioso._

_*Que Fudo tenga muchos "momentos buena onda" más. Creo que al fin se da cuenta que puede seguir siendo respetado y sobre todo feliz mostrándole a la gente se aprecio y sabiendo que a el también lo aprecian._

_*Que Kido….primero que deje de ser un hermano tan sobre protector. Después que siga superándose en el futbol, en el soccer de Raimon, no en el de Kageyama_

_*Que Ichinose no vuelva a tener problemas por lo del accidente que tuvo cuando era niño. Él quiere seguir con el soccer que tanto le gusta y tiene todo para hacerlo._

_Y si ya de perdida me realizaste el milagro de hoy y cuando realices los que pido por los demás, si da tu buena voluntad:_

_*(A parte de volver a tener una Navidad así) Volver a tener ese "regalo" que me dio mi Darling, me conoces y aún no pierdo la esperanza de que me llegue a querer como algo más._

_Es todo, de nuevo gracias, porque a pesar de no estar con un papá y una mamá unidos, siempre lo van a ser para mí, y que tengo a mis amigos, compañeros, a mis hermanos conmigo y yo también estaré para ellos._

_Muchas gracias._

_Rika Urabe._

Dobló la hoja y la puso en el buró junto a ella, el que daba a las estrellas. Que ellas lo leyeran, supieran de sus deseos, que la ayudaran y le diera un leve empujoncito para que se cumplieran. Esa noche, después de mucho tiempo de estar solo con sus sombra, dormiría sabiendo que aquel día rió tanto como pudo, abrazó tanto se dejaron y contando que al otro día sus compañeros siempre la vieran con una sonrisa en el rostro y un trocito humilde de su corazón para cada uno.

Porque aun le quedaba muchos copos de nieve que contar, y sobretodo muchos días más para que sus lazos de sangre invisibles demostrárselos y hacérselos saber...

***Ponche:**** Bebida popular en época navideña. Contiene (usualmente) trozos de caña de azúcar, manzana, guayaba, tejocote y ciruela pasa. [Lo toman muuucho en México y ¡sabe delicioso!]**

**¡FINITO! El spaghetti con queso creo que es lo único que como en éstas fechas y y quise que ella y Mido lo "prepararan". Ésta vez preferí no poner como "pareja" a Rika e Ichinose, pero véanlo de éste lado; para no ser algo más, su beso bien plantado en la mejilla…le fue bieeeen.**

**Y con esto me voy (hasta año nuevo porque también hay fic) no me resta más que desearles una EXCELENTE Navidad, muchas gracias a los que leen mis historias, los que comentan y los que no, a todo mundo. Que estén llenos de salud al igual que sus seres queridos, que el año lleven a cabo lo que éste año no pudieron hacer. ¡Derramen felicidad, babies! Un fuertísimo abrazo de mi parte. Pásenla bien, no tomen demasiado, que Santa les traiga regalos. Un beso & peace!**


End file.
